Red's Tale
by Sicanasda
Summary: For those of you who have read other works of mine, you might know about Red. This story is basically one version of his life story. Just R&R and I'll post more.


Once again, I give you the fateful author's note that tells you I'm still alive. (Which means either you guys like me or your assassins didn't make it, the latter more likely) Anyway, this fic takes place in the same timeline as LOD and spans for several years. In other words, Red is about the same age as Dart. The story doesn't focus on the many LOD characters, although Lloyd plays a huge role in this. It will span from the time Red is ten to his death. I figure each part will equal about a year of his life. So, because some years aren't as exciting as others, some parts will be shorter. Anyway, enjoy, and review and I'll post the next part. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of LOD, but I do own Red, Blues, Ahrena, Jonathan, Sue, Juram, Tristan, Lina and Vahn. If you want to use them in your own fics, I'll let you as long as you ask first. 

P.S. For those of you who have read 'Darkened Hope', this has nothing to do with that story. This will just sort of the life story of Red Blaze.

****

Prolog

Red was a young boy like any other child. He wore normal clothes typical of the Serdian peasant boy and was always tall for his age. He had silver hair, which he allowed to grow down to elbow length. His blue eyes shined softly as well. He was full of energy and happiness, and was loved dearly by his parents. There was only one thing that set him a part from a normal child. It was the fact that his father was a hard working human, while his mother was a beautiful and sensible wingly.

Thus he grew up in a world that could never accept him, the son of a wingly and a human. Never being asked to join in and play. Never being treated like a normal person. Because of his childhood, he was very quiet. Due to his mixed parentage, he obtained the strength and deadly cunning of man, and the speed and the gift of mana of the winglies. However, he had no wings with which to fly, and his magical abilities were severely limited. He did however have the ability to read minds, which he kept a secret, even from his parents. 

His parents tried to raise him as a normal boy, but life would not permit it. A few months after Red's tenth birthday, disaster struck, making sure that Red would never have a chance to be normal.

**__**

Part I

Age: 10

****

Chapter One 

Serdio

A Lost Childhood

Red ran through the forest of trees, tears stinging at his eyes. He heard his mother just ahead of him, flying and breaking branches that might trip him up. He looked back to see his father crossing swords with one of the men. 

His mother saw him stop and flew back, pushing him on ahead. "Keep going love! They've come for you!" She said quickly, pushing Red along the path.

"But Dad! What about Dad?" Red replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"He'll be all right! Go!" His mother pushed him along again.

Red turned and ran along the path. Branches scraped at his arms, legs, and face. He felt blood seep from the scratches along his arms. His mother flew ahead once more and started clearing a path for her son. He ran for sometime before His mother stopped in a clearing and turned to him. 

"You'll be safe here. I'm going back to help your father." His mother spoke softly, holding her son tightly.

Red stared at her. "Why did they come? Why did they attack us?"

He looked into her eyes and sensed her lie. "It's because they hate winglies. They want me dead."

Red looked deeper into her eyes, slowly reading her mind to find the truth. He felt tears develop as he learned that they came to kill him. Just because he wasn't entirely human or wingly, they thought he didn't deserve to live. "All right. Go help Dad." Red said softly, hiding the tears.

"I love you." His mother whispered with one last hug before flying back to where her husband fought against several men who had come for Red's life. Red sat very still for a moment before shaking his head. He wouldn't let them take his family.

Red ran back down the path and ignored the cuts he received from the branches. He had to make sure they were all right. He slowed down and sneaked closer as he neared his home. He gasped as he came out of the tree line. His home was burning ferociously. He hid behind a tree as he saw his father lock himself in a fight with a tall man who looked extremely strong.

His father had sweat pouring down his face as he parried a powerful blow. Red stared at the sword his father held. His father had always called it the Diamond Star, and Red had always been held in awe by the blade, which glowed with a soft blue light.

His father seemed tremendously skilled with the blade as he swung it high and low, dodging gracefully. Red saw his mother casting spells as well, moving with a mysterious beauty. She cast a single spell of fire and her target collapsed in a charred heap. 

Red's breath caught in his throat suddenly as something flashed through his mind. A second later his mother crashed to the ground, an arrow through her stomach. Tears streamed down his cheeks and it was all he could do not to rush out to his mother.

His father saw his wife fall and began fighting like a wild man. He flung himself at his enemy, cutting through him. His father ran to his mother's side and dropped to one knee beside her. Red couldn't hear a word that was said, for the fire crackled with a deafening roar. 

Red suddenly saw a man who didn't look like the others, who were currently throwing wood onto the fire. The strange man wore a jet-black robe and hood. He walked lightly towards Red's father and lowered his hood. 

Red got a strange feeling from this man. The man had silver hair, much like his own, and deep red eyes. Red watched as his father turned toward the man and held the Diamond Star ready. The new man drew a blade that glowed with an evil red light. A fight broke out among the two of them. They each fought with skill and strength that Red had only imagined existed in fairy tales.

The feeling struck Red again. Red gave a silent cry as this newcomer slashed out, was blocked by his father's sword, and slammed the butt of the blade into his father's stomach. The man then lashed out and thrust his blade through his father's stomach. 

Red shook his head and stared, tears stinging his eyes. "Father! No!" He couldn't believe his eyes. His father was invincible! Nothing could stop him! But he had just witnessed his father fall.

Red ran at the hooded man and punched at him. The man avoided it easily and stared at Red. He then spoke. "You have a son? What is your name boy?"

Red spat and stared at the man in hatred. "My name's Red. I won't let you get away with this!"

The man stared harder. "Red? Red Blaze? You're the one. I am Blues. We will meet again boy, and if you don't be careful, you'll be no more then your father." The man then vanished into thin air.

Red ran to his father's side. He couldn't speak; the tears were so constricting. His father stared up into the sky, his eyes wide, his lips quivering. His father then spoke quietly.

"Red, take the Diamond Star. Protect it, and it will protect you. And take this, a final trinket to protect you. And remember, the dragons are sacred. Know this, and you will surpass me." Red took the glowing blue blade from his father and took a small black stone with it. The stone glowed a deep black before he put it away in his pocket.

Taking the sheathe his father had always placed the Diamond Star in, he sheathed the blade and ran to his mother. Tears enveloped as he saw the blood trickling out of her mouth. She was struggling to breathe. 

"Red? I love you. Take this. Remember us always." She whispered before opening her hand and dropping a silver pendant. With a last sigh, she closed her eyes for the last time. 

Red heard the sound of the men coming towards him and he turned. They laughed at him as he slowly let go of his mother's hand. They pointed and laughed at his mother. His anger was rising all the while, pushing into his heart and soul. 

One man then made a remark about how good it felt to shoot the arrow that killed the wingly woman. Red's anger overflowed as he flung the Diamond Star loose and ran at the man. The Diamond Star felt weightless in his hand. He felt incredibly graceful, his footsteps light as a feather. He swung hard and felt the Diamond Star move exactly as he wished it to.

Red backed off to catch his breath, leaving the man who shot the arrow dead. Another man came out of his home and Red's eyes opened wide as he saw him start to burn the only picture he had of his parents and he. 

A deep, blood red haze, suddenly clouded his eyes. He felt himself become lighter then air, and faster then any beast. He felt his feet leave the ground, floating about a foot off. He stared into a small puddle on the ground. His eyes… they weren't blue anymore, but red. And his hair wasn't silver, but it matched his eyes. 

He felt his anger seep into his mind, and he felt the anger take him over. He lost control as he shot at the man destroying the picture. He felt the Diamond Star unleash a series of blows, reducing the man to ribbons. Red then spun around to face his opponent's and felt something pop into his mind. Words forced their way out of his mouth.

"Red Flame Dance!" He screamed as his rage shot him into the sky. He was amazed as the Diamond Star erupted into a deep red flame. He shot down at the group of men and launched the blade downward. He shot into the group of them and flame flew through them and spread like a wildfire. 

The men screamed as they burned. Red just watched grimly as they writhed in pain. The scum paid for what they did to his parents and his home. He stared back at his father and made a quiet vow to himself. Blues would not get away with this.

Red gave one last look at his parent's bodies. He had no place here any longer.

****

Chapter Two

The Cloak of Sorrow

Red trudged along the path, spitting to keep the tears out of his eyes. His whole existence was bothering him now. Why did his parents die if the men had come for him? 

He hadn't uttered a word since he left his home, but he knew he'd have to buy supplies soon. He felt his pockets. He had a large sum of money for a boy, but not enough to last him more than a few months. The men had taken most of the money, and it had been destroyed as his flames consumed them.

He hated it, but knew he had to go to town to get food and supplies. People always treated him differently. He always heard them whispering behind his back, saying he wasn't trustworthy, what with his parents being a human and a wingly. He clenched his teeth as he thought of the men and women in town. The pathetic humans were inferior to the winglies in every way. 

He began to trek the few miles between he and the Village of Seles. It was a small town, so he shouldn't draw too much attention to his person. Anybody who lived there knew of his parents and he, but they had only seen him a few times. They shouldn't recognize him.

As he entered the village, he immediately realized he hadn't been right. The hustle and bustle of men and women going about their work quieted as he walked in. With his superior hearing, he heard whispers as people exchanged with others.

"- you see his hair? Silver! And look at the spark in his eyes! It has to be Red!" A woman said quietly.

He remembered the woman. She was the only person who had really looked at him. She was the only one who recognized him. No one else really remembered he existed, which was fortunate.

Red walked through the village with long strides. He quickly purchased the supplies he need and began to leave town.

"It's Red! The half-wingly child!" The old woman yelled again as Red passed. 

He whirled around to stare at the men and women who gathered around him. They began to talk amongst themselves, circling around him and blocking off his escape.

"Red? I remember now! The untrustworthy devil!" 

"The poor boy. What with his parents dead and he on his own."

"The boy's a menace! I say we run him out of town!"

"Hell, let's just kill him!" 

Red drew the Diamond Star as the men of the group drew closer to him. 'No,' He thought to himself. 'I am higher then them. I don't believe in mindless bloodshed when blood need not be spilt.'

Red thought long and hard of his father and all the training he had been given. As men who brandished various weapons surrounded him, he exploded with a sudden burst of speed that seemed to come from the glowing blue blade itself. Red performed a difficult roundhouse kick, sending several men flying backward. 

He was surprised as the Diamond Star began to glow bright blue and a small wave of energy flew from it. It enveloped each man, woman and child in the village and grew bright. They stumbled around, blinded temporarily by the light. Red ran from their midst, but saw the old woman who had recognized him from before. She motioned for him to follow her, and, against his better judgement, he did so.

She took him into a house and locked the door. She turned to him and smiled. "Ah Red, I had heard about you parents. They were good people. I understand that you'll be all alone now. Not a single relative have you got. And people just can't accept you. The world just ain't ready for the idea of a human and a wingly living together in peace. Your father had been such a nice boy. He helped me from time to time and made me your godmother. But, I'm not a young as I used to be. Your father entrusted me with a special piece of clothing for you."

Red listened and looked at the woman. He had never met her in his life. But he felt that she could be trusted and stayed. She left the room for a few minutes and came back with a parcel, which she handed to him. He opened it cautiously, feeling it as he opened.

He held up the black material that was in the parcel. It felt light as a feather, just as light as the Diamond Star felt in his hand. He held it up. It was a hooded robe. A soft, black sash ran around the center. Inside, it had a feeling of warmth and cold. His pendant his mother had given him glowed brightly as it came close to the robe. 

Suddenly the pendant lifted up and a bright light seemed to dance across the silver amulet. The light twirled around and finally faded after ten minutes of intricate movement. Red stared at the amulet in disbelief. A serpentine dragon was engraved into the silver. The carving was so intricate that it would have taken five men working their entire lives to carve such a thing. 

"My, that's an awfully special pendant. Your mother never put it down. You hold tight to that. You father said this cloak was special too. Something like the other part with the amulet and some Diamond Star thing. Go ahead boy, put it on. You'll need it. People aren't ready for you. Just keep it on, and people will never know who you are." His godmother said.

"But what if someone sees me without it? Won't they tell others? People will know that if they see a guy wearing this, it's me." Red thought aloud.

"Well, let me tell you this. The only way you could still be alive is if you've killed. I don't approve of the violence, but, well, if your face is seen, you'll have to make sure they can't tell anybody. You're such a young boy. I'm sorry that you have to start life like this. Put on the robe. Your father called it something like the Cloak of Sorrows. I hope it isn't too literate about its name. Now hurry boy. It won't be long before they realize where you are." 

Red nodded and put on the robes. He felt the clothing shrink to fit him perfectly. He thanked the woman and ran from the house, forgetting to put on the hood, but fortunately was unseen. It was as he was a few miles away the he saw a fire in one of the buildings. He understood that his godmother's home was being burned, along with the old woman.

He cursed himself. He'd only been a curse to any he'd come in contact with. 

He ran until he couldn't see the ugly truth of what he had caused. It was as he walked into the forest nearby that he realized his hood wasn't on. 

He had passed a young traveler, about five years older then he. The young man had stared at Red for a long time and was trying to draw his short sword. 

Red cursed as he threw his hood over his face. He walked away a few seconds later, after hiding the boy behind a tree. Red understood completely now. His hood was his lifeline. No one knew who or what he was with it on. He stared at the glowing blue blade and felt the edge of it. It was a beautiful sword. Its curve was perfect. He felt one with the blade and knew he was one with it.

Thoughts pushed into his mind. He was alone in the world. He touched the blade again. Why shouldn't he end it all now? Why shouldn't he join his parents? 

He pressed the blade against his wrist, showing no fear at all as he pressed. He was amazed, as he felt no pain when the blade cut into his arm. He then looked closer at the spot he had cut. There was no slice, no blood, not even a scar. It was as if he hadn't tried anything.

He sat down on a rock, shaking. What did it all mean? He'd have to wait for someone else to kill him? 

He felt a strange power emanating from inside him. He felt his father's strength in him and knew what his father wanted. Red knew that he would always try to survive, but it didn't change his desire.

Red stood slowly. He walked down the path a while, before deciding he'd be better off to walk through the woods. He felt himself grow more distant with every step, less human, less wingly, but what he became more of, he didn't know. He felt like he was becoming less real. He felt like he could just vanish in thin air, and no one would realize he was gone. 

He didn't understand anything about what had been done to him. He didn't understand the burden his father left him, or what the stone could do. All he knew was that they were the gifts of dying man. He closed his eyes and blocked out the thoughts of his parents. They hurt far too much for him to want to think about it.

He felt different then he had a day ago. Then, he had felt free, felt blessed to live with such kind parents with such a perfect life. Now, he felt alone. It was his fate. He thought hard about where his life would take him now. His past had been erased with blood. What should he do now?

He then remembered the one person he still knew. He would find Blues. He'd make Blues pay for ruining his life.

Red ran through the forest, noticing the speed and freedom the cloak seemed to give him. He felt warmth whenever the icy wind picked up and felt cool whenever the burning sun beat down on him. He also felt a strange knowledge inside him. Even though he had never been farther then Seles in his life, he knew exactly where he was and where each town and landmark was. 

He began to walk through the barren plains between the forest and Bales. He might as well start his search in the capitol of his country. He had never met His Majesty Albert before. His parents had gone for a short time to give their regrets when the former king, Carlo, past away. Maybe he could learn a bit about Blues their, as he was sure that no one would forget such a man. 

It was as he was walking through the plains that he met a group of travelers who appeared to be mercenaries. He tried to avoid them, but they came to him anyway.

"Ho! Are you traveling by yourself young one?" One of the men asked.

"I am. Why do you ask?" Red stood firm, unsure of what would happen.

"My, you sound like a young lad. What are you doing out here by yourself?" The man replied.

"Why does it matter, Kendar?" Another began, "Why talk to the kid? Let's just kill him and steal whatever he's got."

"I was getting to that! Nothing personal, kid." The first man said as he drew his sword.

Red jumped backward. They were a band of thieves! He drew the Diamond Star in a flash and the men faltered, surprised by the glowing blade and the fact that Red, a child, was ready to fight them.

Red felt the men's weakness and fought. With every man whose blood he spilt, he felt his body become less and less human itself. He realized that the pain he had felt before when he killed was gone. He didn't feel the pain he caused anymore. And with every man that fell, he felt himself begin to hate humanity. Humans. He had heard the stories of the Dragon Campaign, and he couldn't help but think, how could the humans, who seemed to be dirty, hateful beings, win over the graceful, powerful, and wise winglies?

He realized that he felt drawn toward his wingly half now. He walked away, not even caring to bury the bodies. A few miles down the road, he was shaking in shock at what he had done and how he had felt. 

****

Chapter Three

The Dark Knight

The rest of the journey was a blur. He felt so strange. He felt a strange hatred for humans, but felt ready to kill any mercenary on sight. The men who had killed his parents were mercenaries for sure. The men who tried to rob him looked as if they were mercenaries as well as thieves. 

He would usually shake with uncertainty each time he fought and killed a monster or beast. But as he neared Bales, he stopped shaking, and felt almost enjoyment as he cut through a beast's flesh. He was relieved when he entered into Bales. 

He ignored the strange looks he got from the crowd. He was quite short compared to the people here. He looked strange in his robes and hood, with his face hidden in shadows. He walked through the crowd and straight to the castle. He walked up the stairs and asked permission to have an audience with the king.

Red waited a few minutes before he was called. He explained away the Diamond Star as a family heirloom and stepped into the king's chamber. King Albert was a few years older then he. Red bowed low to the king and kneeled. 

"It is an honor to finally meet you, my liege. I've come from the village of Seles…" Red began.

"Seles? How old are you?" The king asked in surprise.

"Ten. I will be eleven in two months." Red replied.

"Ten? Where are your parents? How did you get here?" The king seemed baffled.

"I came to speak of my parents. But I got here the normal way. I walked." Red answered.

"How could you do such a thing? By yourself? You'd have to have to have been extremely lucky to get through the cave alive!" The king seemed amazed.

"No, Your Majesty. Not lucky. I… I am extremely skilled with the use of the oriental blade. Well, my blade at least. I came to ask you if you know anything of a man named Blues. He killed my father a week or so ago and I wish to find him. He seems to be a lot like I, except he appears to be older. Do you have any information?" Red asked.

"I see. I'm sorry, but I've no news for you. But I would like to see your skills. Please stay at the castle tonight. Tomorrow, we shall go with my dear friend and knight in training, Lavitz Slambert. We should see how good you are. I may ask you to stay here for a time. By the way, what be your name?" King Albert replied, extending a hand to shake.

Red looked at it with surprise. No, he couldn't touch the king! He was not worthy of such a thing. Red merely bowed and answered, 'I'm… sorry, Your Majesty. I can't let you know my name. It is too much of a risk to my person." Red was then led to the sleeping chambers, leaving the king confused.

Red awoke early the next morning, feeling unusually full of energy. He had never been an early riser, and he was always tired when he awoke. Why was it that he now felt so different? He felt the edge of the Diamond Star. He stared at the blade. It had changed every aspect of his life, and made him grow up much faster then any child should have to.

He also watched something interesting happening to his cloak. For the first time since he received it, he really looked at it. He watched as even the smallest particle of dust landed on the cloth before simply disappearing into nothingness. This would've confused most people, but Red understood. He wasn't supposed to take it off. It would keep itself clean, and keep him clean as well. No one would ever have to be in danger when his cloak was off.

Putting the robes on, he walked slowly from the castle. Not entirely interested in the king's proposal, he wanted to leave town and search for Blues. But he had no such luck as the king and a young man who appeared to be remarkably skilled with his spear. Red sighed as the king called to him and reluctantly went to the king. 

"I am here, My Liege." Red spoke softly, bowing to Albert.

"Good. Come, I want you to attend today's training. Lavitz here is showing me how to use the spear, as I wish to defend this country with my blood, and not only the peoples." Albert replied, leading Lavitz and I away from town.

"You truly deserve to be king if that is your analogy." Red answered softly.

"You have my thanks for your compliment. I worry sometimes that I'll never be the king my father was." Albert said softly.

The rest of the short trip was done in silence. Red was contemplating what the king had said. He was awed by the young king, how brave he had to be to rule an entire country alone, and at such a young age. 

Finally, they halted. They were near a small creak in the plains, about five miles from town. "Ok, Lavitz, what have you to teach us today?"

Red scoffed. "Us? I can handle my blade better than he can handle that sorry excuse for a stick."

Lavitz didn't seem pleased with the comment. "The spear is the traditional weapon of choice for the knights. And I seriously doubt you boasts. You look as though you've barely used a weapon. Besides, I was trained by my father before he died."

"If you expect sympathy for your late father, you won't get any from me. I lost both parents barely over a week ago. I had not a single swing or thrust of a sword before my father died. But I believe I can overcome you easily." Red challenged, his blood boiling with that excitement that shoots through just before you release it all.

"Fine. I challenge you to a dual. First to draw blood wins." Lavitz yelled, jumping to his feet, lance in his hand.

The king looked on with a confused look on his face. "I don't know how it happened, but I want to see your power anyway."

Red nodded and backed away from Lavitz and drew the Diamond Star. The glowing blade immediately caught the attention of the king. The king then shook his head and watched as the battle began.

Red watched Lavitz with amusement as the other boy quickly went on the offensive. "Do you wish to teach you king and sole reason for being to ignore the danger to himself?"

Red moved to the side easily, not realizing what the glowing sword had done to his personality and his abilities. He felt strange, being amused as his opponent bumbled around, trying to make contact. He didn't feel like the kind young boy he had once been. He felt like a reckless fighter, who knew his limits and knew that he had none.

"Is that the best you can do?" Red asked, dodging yet another blow. 

Lavitz just grunted with sweat pouring down his face. He made a run at Red and failed miserably again. 

"Are you quite done yet?" Red asked, taunting the knight in training more. "If so, I believe it is my turn. But I don't wish to spill your blood."

Red ran at Lavitz at full speed. As his left foot landed about two feet in front of the warrior, Red pushed off, dancing around the knight in training. With a deft swing, the lance flew through the air, snapping in half as it hit the ground at remarkable speeds.

"My liege, I wish to stay at the castle for a few months. Just until I know where I should go next. In return, I'll be willing to help you in any matters that would make good use of my abilities." Red spoke, dropping to a knee as he turned to the king.

Red stayed in the castle for quite a while. He had grown in interest with the servants of the castle, who wondered why this child was staying in the castle. He quickly gained a reputation with the people, and laughed softly to himself as he saw tiny children out of the corner of his eye, fighting to get a glimpse at him as he trained. 

It was after he had lived in the castle for near a month and a half that the king knocked on his door. Inviting him in, Red listened to what Albert had to say. 

"I've heard news from the cave between here and the plains. Apparently, a creature known as the Guardian has come to live there. I received a messenger from Seles a short time ago. He had barely managed to tell me what attacked him before he died. The Royal Physician is sure he died of poison. I know you are powerful, so I'd like to ask you and Lavitz to slay the beast. I'm certain the two of you can compensate." King Albert explained.

"I understand. Although I strongly dislike the idea of it and am certain I could do this on my own, I'll take along your friend. Tell him we leave immediately." Red replied.

Albert laughed. "Immediately! He hasn't had any time to prepare!"

"You call him a Knight? A fighter is always prepared. What would happen to the castle if it were suddenly stormed by an enemy and you had no warning? It would fall unless your men were ready instantly." Red said hotly, leaving the room. 

The king shook his head and muttered a few words that Red easily heard. "You speak with so wise a manner for such a young one. Godspeed."

Red quickly made sure Lavitz was ready and met Albert at the gates of town. "All right, we're ready to leave."

"Good! I wish you luck." Albert replied.

"I don't need luck. If I were lucky, I wouldn't be here right now." Red responded.

"Fine. I await your return after victory. Farewell Lavitz, and you as well, young knight." Albert saluted.

"I'm not a knight. I'm merely a peasant boy who got mixed up in something beyond my power. Farewell, My Liege." Red said before turning and walking off.

As they walked, Lavitz continually tried to make a conversation with Red. "Tell me the truth. Who are you? No peasant boy could fight like you. Are you ignoring me?"

"Yes." Red answered.

"Am I ever going to know your name?"

"Perhaps." Red paused. "If we ever become allies… or if I have to fight you."

"You're harsh. I don't understand why you act the way you do. With your skills, you could gain a powerful status is the Basil army. You could even become a General in time."

"Why would I care for such things? Status? Power? I don't crave for the things humans do."

"What do you mean, 'humans do'? You're human, right?"

"Yes." Red didn't want his main reason for wearing the cloak to come out like that. He was human after all, partly. Lavitz didn't need to know about his wingly half.

Lavitz remained confused for some time, trying to figure it out. "Forget it. I'll never understand you."

"You're not meant to. Let's just drop it. We're here." Red shook his head, leading Lavitz into the cave.

Darkness quickly surrounded them. Something big had come through here, breaking away the phosphorescent fungus that grew on the wet walls. With a strange power whispering inside him, he raised the Diamond Star to his lips. 

Mysteriously, words appeared in his mind, seeming to come from the sword itself. He whispered them to the blade. "Light of Diamonds."

With a small flash, the Diamond Star grew bright, lighting up the area. Immediately, Red wished he hadn't done so. He found himself staring into the eyes of what appeared to be a gigantic snake.

"The Guardian?!" Red yelled to Lavitz.

"Yeah! This is a Guardian!" Lavitz replied, drawing out his new lance.

With a quick strike, the battle exploded. Red narrowly dodged the blow, amazed at the speed of the Guardian, due to its large size. Throughout the fight, he felt the Diamond Star screaming words into his mind. 

"Diamond Shatter!" He screamed at one such time, sending sparkling chunks of jagged diamonds at the snake. 

It hissed angrily and rounded on him. Lavitz was merely annoying the beast with pathetic jabs. Red was the one actually doing something. Red's eyes shot open as he felt pain fly through him. He felt warm blood covering his leg. The Guardian raised its head in triumph, easing a fang from Red's leg. 

Red struggled to his feet, stumbling backwards and resting against a wall. Suddenly the snake flicked its tail, sending Lavitz into the wall beside Red. The snake then opened its mouth wide and poisonous gas flew down at them. Red watched in amazement as a strange light engulfed him. Lavitz collapsed, nearly unconscious as the gas enveloped him, seeping into his lungs.

Red felt strange as the dark light grew. He felt black armor cover his body, his cloak becoming strangely hard but flexible at once. The armor materialized underneath the cloak, adding another layer of protection. He felt bracers appear on his lower arms, both with a hole at the end. A black breastplate appeared, with two holes in the shoulders. Another hole appeared on each elbow piece. 

He watched in amazement as from the holes at his elbows and on his bracers, blades appeared. He watched as the black stone his father gave him flew from his pocket and centered itself in a headpiece that had formed. 

Red felt wings form and lifted off the ground, amazed by the power that he now felt. It was slightly less then the power he experienced before, when his eyes had glowed red. He felt kind of clumsy as he got used to his wings. What was he? He'd have to find out when he returned. 

The Guardian was only surprised for a second. It quickly lunged down at him, jaws open for a killing blow. The sword seemed to think for itself. His hand shot upward. With a piercing screech, the snake fell onto the Diamond Star, which embedded itself through the mouth of the Guardian. 

With a feeling of exhaustion shooting through him, he felt his body reverting to normal, the stone falling into his hand. He pocketed it and walked over to Lavitz. The Diamond Star poked at his mind again. 

He didn't want to heal him, he was such a nuisance, but the king needed to be taught. "Diamond Star." 

A strange light flowed down from the heavens. It seemed to come from a specific spot though. He'd have to check if he ever used this outside. The light enveloped the fallen Knight in training. His wounds disappeared, the signed of poison vanishing. Red nearly collapsed from exhaustion. 

The journey to the castle seemed to pass quickly. Both fighters were far tired to speak. Red knew that there was an egg in the cave, but it wasn't his problem. He was told to kill the Guardian, not ensure that there was never another one.

He didn't even notice the time pass as they walked through the town, people staring at Lavitz' bloody clothes and Red's tired walk. He didn't notice as tiny children ran after them, make believing they were Lavitz and 'The guy in black' fighting the Guardian. 

He only realized what was really going on when he reached Albert's chamber. "My Liege, the deed is done. If there is nothing more, I'd like to retire."

Albert rubbed his hands together. "You may soon. First, I would like a debriefing."

Red sat back and let Lavitz explain. Albert looked at Red in wonder as Lavitz went on about the magic the Diamond Star had taught Red, and lingered on the time when he had been healed. 

"Young man, you are truly a wonder. You saved my best friend's life and defeated the Guardian after Lavitz fell. Please kneel." Albert spoke softly.

Red did as he was told. Albert reached over and took a sword that one of his bodyguards offered to him. "I don't know your name, and I don't know if I ever will, but you have earned the respect and thanks of myself, nay, the kingdom." He placed the sword on Red's shoulder. "To compensate for your seemingly lack of name, I hereby name you, The Dark Knight. You've earned it."

Red stood immediately. "I haven't earned such an honor. I could never accept this." Suddenly a strange feeling of murder flashed through his mind. 

He walked over to the guard closest to Albert and quickly embedded the Diamond Star in his chest. Lavitz ran at Red, but stopped as Red stooped down and searched the body. He stood, shaking open a letter and reading it aloud.

__

Jackson,

I have my own reasons to ask you for this assassination. The King must not be allowed to live. I have a source in high places that would greatly dislike it if Albert were to gain the love of his people too much. Your pay will be 10,000 gold pieces upon completion of this duty.

"My God! You saved my life. I can't let you refuse your title now. I wish you would stay for a while longer, until we catch who's behind this. I owe you my life! But how did you know?" Albert seemed dumbstruck.

Red shrugged. "I don't know. It just hit me. And if you insist, I will accept the title. You may call me by that, as that won't endanger my person. I'll stay, but only until the danger is past.

A half-month later, the night before Red's eleventh birthday, he left. Before leaving, he wrote a note saying the assassin's boss died in a horse accident, which Red somehow knew had happened.

Red watched the castle disappear into the distance, just as he heard the distant clock chime midnight, signifying his eleventh birthday.

Ok, If I get enough reviews for this, I'll post more. See, I'm planning on writing this in year segments. The next part will be all about his eleventh year. Understand? Like I said before, this is his complete life history, starting at ten. But don't worry, guys like Red don't usually live a long life. 


End file.
